fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Siblings Reunited
Kirika shot towards Amadam at high speed; she closed the distance between Amadam and herself immediately; Kirika's fist, covered with aura was shot towards at terrifying speeds; as she declared, "Got you!" "Not bad." Amadam accepted this situation happily, and dodged the high speed attack released by Kirika by an inch. This man...he surpassed even the second-strongest person Tsuruko knew. "The Soul Armour, which is an embodiment of power, accomplishes a magnificent power-up. But…because the power-up is too dramatic, the aura leaks out of the armour a lot! As a result, it's easy to predict how you will attack next if I just read the flow of aura! See! Since you increase the attack of your weapons or fist, the aura concentrates on those areas!" While he remarked in that manner, Amadam dodged. "The weakness of armour-types!? He looks at things like that!? How much of a strategy does he have against us!?" Tsuruko muttered to herself. Amadam's eye shone in golden light. "Do you know about the Evil Eye? It has a special power dwelling inside of it; I had it implanted in my right eye socket—as I lost my eye against my sibling." The seven abilities, that spear, and that clairvoyance eye! How much power did this bastard, Amadam have!? STAB! Amadam's spear pierced Kirika's stomach along with a nasty sound; as she spat out blood. "Guh...You're really something, Amadam...!" "Well, I did fight with you once, so I know how to deal with you. The weakness of the Super Galaxy King armour is that it isn't a proper representation of your will. As you were born from the Ringed Wizard, it is simply your attempt at recreating Gaiki; resulting in a demented form." "Damn you...!" Becoming enraged, Kirika released an enormous amount of aura towards Amadam, declaring, "Vehemence Edge!" Even though it was Amadam, he was struck by Kirika's aura blast; however, one of the orbs went flying towards Kirika's blast. "Reflection. It can release the attack directed at me to someone else. Kirika. Your magical power is enormous. If I get hit, it'll hurt. Guarding against it is also hard. But there is a way to ward it off." Kirika's aura shot got absorbed by the whirlwind created in front of the orb; as the whirlwind disappeared after absorbing all of it, and a new whirlwind appeared in front of Excellen; from Amadam's explanation before; he can redirect an attack aimed at him to someone else…! Which meant... As transmission fluids flowed from her body, Tsuruko put strength in her legs...however; she puked out oil from her mouth and fell down. From the new whirlwind, Kirika's shot that was absorbed before was released; the powerful aura shot was redirected towards Excellen. "Idiot! Why aren't you moving!?" Sion screamed; as she rushed between Excellen and Kirika's attack; becoming her shield... BAAAAAAAANG! The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the city; as Sion received a direct hit from Kirika's shot that was redirected by Amadam towards Excellen; Sion fell while bleeding as smoke was flowing from her armour. Excellen embraced her body right away. "…W-What were you standing all airheaded for….." Sion snapped with a voice that almost sounded like it was about to disappear. "S-Sion!" Excellen embraced her body, as Tsuruko ran over to her, holding Sion tenderly. "Are you...?" "I'm not...gonna make it..." Sion spluttered; as she coughed up blood from the very bottom of her lungs, speaking shakily, "Hey, Tsuruko." Tsuruko inched closer, her eyes full of tears. "Sion...we...we didn't even get to do the handshake! Don't die on me now...!" Sion smiled lightly, as she laughed sadly, "Tsuruko, thanks for everything." Weakly extending her hand, she gripped Tsuruko's hand, tapping Tsuruko's fist on top before Tsuruko, still in tears, tapped Sion's on the bottom, weakly bumping fists. "Good-bye, Tsuruko. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh... and of course, the others, too. In these past months, at last, I felt...alive." With those parting words, Sion Kenzaki disappeared into light, leaving naught but her Driver Belt in Excellen's hands. "Amadam!" Kirika snapped, "You took down an ally with my own hands…!" Kirika's body became enveloped with an aura filled with rage; it looked like her anger was rising to insurmountable heights. It was Tsuruko's first time seeing Kirika become so angered. "Kirika. Now that you've obtained a soul, you think too deeply about your allies. You look exactly the same as your originator over there; who's pathetically on the floor. When did the two-heavenly dragons become that weak? Also, I know that you can't grasp my ability because you have only seen a few of my abilities before. ----That's why I attacked with the Seven-Treasure ability that I haven't shown you on purpose. You should be glad. With this, only you and my sibling are aware of all seven abilities." "Let me show you something!" Her aura spiked even more. "Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed..." "Too slow." With a snap of his fingers, Amadam caused Kirika to become enveloped by a black hole at the same time the air rumbles; in an instant, the black hole burst—as Kirika was also released. Her armour shattered along with the black hole, as blood flowed from her heavily wounded body. "…Ggh!" With that, Kirika Hotsuin fell to the floor. "You must be kidding me...!" Tsuruko exclaimed weakly; Kirika Hotsuin was taken down without doing anything! Looking at Kirika, who was on the floor, Amadam sighed. "Weaklings." "Damn you..." Kirika glared up at Amadam with hatred. While tapping his shoulder with his spear, Amadam asked, "How many are down now? With the Ringed Wizard, Zero, Agito, and the Super Galaxy King defeated, the big threats are down. We're done here." "...I don't think so!" Tsuruko shouted at Amadam; over and over, despite falling countless times, she managed to stand up, summoning Gaiki to cover her body once more. "You're not getting away with this, Amadam!" Tsuruko poured determination into her failing body; this was what allowed her to stand to her feet. "...Humph." Amadam sighed, as he spun his spear around, ready to attack Tsuruko once more. "You really do have a lot in common with your father. You both possess the tenacity of a cockroach. I'll ask you, just as I questioned him; why do you still stand?" "…I don't have any major reason. If I can avoid it, I'd rather not go anywhere dangerous. If it's something I can just abandon, I'd go ahead and abandon it. Everyone carries something important enough to die for and they are running around so as not to lose it. So how am I supposed to abandon this? This isn't an issue of duty or important-sounding reasons. If you want to stand up and fight, I say you should stand up and fight. So for the sake of my friends..." Tsuruko thrust her hand into the sky, amassing aura as she declared; "...I'm going to stand up and fight! Now, it's showtime!" "Tsuruko, just stay down. If you go recklessly, you will get killed!" Giselle stopped Tsuruko, who seemed like she was going ahead without thinking. "If we don't do something about the Seven-Treasures, then all of our attacks will be countered back at us. The seven orbs have the same size and shape, so it's hard to tell which one he will be using and it will be even more difficult if he used more than one. If he was to use the abilities at the same time then….Dammit, it's so hard to read. Worst of all, Amadam created an ability like that. He's someone who can take you all down easily. He's really a strong foe who researched about us that makes me panic so much…!" Giselle seemed to have a grasp of the situation. They were defeated by those orbs with unique abilities. On top of that, add Amadam's overwhelming physical ability and his eye, and he showed a combo that surpassed terrifying. "Tsuruko! Healing for Deen is done! You're next!" Excellen ran to Tsuruko. ...Amadam didn't even try to attack Excellen as she was healing the others; she knew that her victory wasn't going to change. "Listen closely." Giselle sighed; "Ever since we were born, Amadam has been trying to make me suffer. Not only has he created the symbiotes and demons to try and destroy the humanity I created, he killed the only man I've ever loved...that's extended to Tsuruko. Everything that's happened to her, is because Amadam wants me to fall into despair. And now...he attacks my new family. He controlled the Zodiac Knights from the shadows, using them to make innocents suffer. He doesn't attack me...just the people around me. He knows that thanks to my curse, by killing you all, I'll return to being completely alone. All of this...it's a suffering worse than death." "Then I won't let you suffer any more!" Tsuruko simply replied; as she declared, "Now, it's showtime!" Rushing forth, Tsuruko recklessly attacked Amadam—she shot towards Amadam at the same time as he was about to fire another spell; Tsuruko grabbed his arm at an unbelievable speed—which Amadam couldn't even react to. "...Is this...!? The DTD...!" He exclaimed in disbelief. The arm Tsuruko was holding onto felt unreliable, as she pulled Amadam's arm towards her, refusing to let go. "I won't let you get away, Amadam! Blow away!" Tsuruko's left arm released enormous amounts of aura; it was all of the strength gathered in her left arm; it was concentrated upon her fist. "The finale!" She used her fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy that she detested; the sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the air; as Tsuruko's fist dug into Amadam's face—Tsuruko pushed her fist even further. GASHAAAAAAAAAAN! Amadam was sent flying backwards from the sheer force of Tsuruko's punch; making a loud noise. The tree behind them broke in half—as did several buildings. Dust started to spread everywhere. When the dust disappeared, there was nothing left in the direction Tsuruko punched Amadam towards. "I'm impressed," A demonic voice called out to Tsuruko—she looked upwards, noticing Amadam in the air. "Only one other person has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to kill someone so talented." Several orbs amassed around Amadam's body, as he made a commanding motion, releasing them towards Tsuruko; bombarding her and bringing her to an almost-death state in a single attack. "Almost." As Amadam swung his spear around, ready to deliver the ending blow, Tsuruko grinned at him. "You really think you've won? All over this world...I've inspired countless people. I've brought them hope." Amadam froze up; as he stammered... "...Aigrette, is that you...?" Even so, Amadam thrust forward with his spear, aiming for Tsuruko's chest... ... ... ...However, he suddenly stopped attacking; Tsuruko blinked twice, utterly surprised. "E-Ehh!?" Amadam was...looking to the side; not focusing on Tsuruko; as he simply threw her aside. "You're finally here..." The one who approached was a woman with a strangely sleepy face; the samurai could smell a faint fragrance, probably the smell of her shampoo. She wore what was like a military uniform, and was around 20 years old. Her messy lavender hair, eyes decorated with thick dark circles, and the stuffed bear covered with scars whose face was for some reason peeking out of the pocket of the military uniform, were her special characteristics. The woman's white skin lacked a sun tan of any sort, and she had a refined face. Her snow-white skin was akin to that of a princess; swinging her labcoat back, Giselle Mercury revealed the extravagant golden belt which she possessed to Amadam. "Our battle ends here, Amadam. More people will suffer if I don't end this once and for all. I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me." Amadam swung his spear around, prepared to battle. "Finally, a decent challenge! Defeating you is all I need to do..." Giselle Mercury and Amadam stood facing each other. A burning killer intent was emitted from Amadam in all directions. A strange power gathered around the third arm that was a symbol of that power. It was such an overwhelming power that even Giselle could sense it despite not knowing the details behind the structure of that magic. Giselle had no choice but to face that opponent alone. Amadam had defeated her whole team. There was no one she could rely on. However, she was not overpowered. Giselle tightly clenched her right fist as she faced the enemy before her eyes. "You've hurt my daughter, Amadam. I think it's time to show you just how lukewarm the hell you came from really is!" Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters